Torgo
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | designation = | image = | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | type = | series = | model = | gender = | base of operations = Maarin Kral IV | status = | constructed = | decommissioned = | destroyed = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #91 | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = }} Torgo is a fictional robot character and a recurring figure featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He has been associated with both the Fantastic Four and The Hulk family of titles and is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe. He first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #81 in October, 1969. Biography Torgo was a robotic member of a race known as Mekkans. When the Mekkans terraformed their native world of Maarin, a virus was unleashed that killed all of the humanoids inhabitants, leaving the Mekkans as the dominant life form on the planet. Torgo was chosen to lead the Mekkans and was granted the title, "First Among Equals". Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z 12 A group of Skrull slavers abducted Torgo and brought him to the planet Kral IV, where he was forced to participate in gladiatorial combat fights known as the Great Games. Torgo fought against the Earth hero known as the Thing and bested him, but refused to kill such a worthy opponent. Torgo turned against the slavers and led a revolt on the planet Kral, along with the Thing's teammates, the Fantastic Four. Fantastic Four 91-Fantastic Four 93 Abilities * Superhuman durability: Torgo's robotic casing is immensely strong. He can withstand full-strength blows from the Hulk with minimal damage. Incredible Hulk Vol 2 269 * Superhuman strength: Torgo has 100-class strength level and has demonstrated the ability to overpower and defeat combatants such as the Thing. Fantastic Four 93 Notes & Trivia * * Torgo demonstrated a strength level equal to that of the Thing's. * Torgo was a featured villain in a Hostess Fruit Pies advertisement from the 1970s. * Torgo was a member of the Hulk Hunters. Appearances Original appearances * Fantastic Four 91 * Fantastic Four 92 * Fantastic Four 93 * Fantastic Four 173 * Fantastic Four 174 * Fantastic Four 175 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 269 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 270 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 271 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 272 * Marvel Two-In-One 45 * Wolverine Vol 2 135 Reprint appearances * 44 Years of Fantastic Four * Essential Fantastic Four 5 * Essential Fantastic Four 8 * Essential Marvel Two-In-One 2 * Incredible Hulk: Pardoned (TPB) * Incredible Hulk: The Complete Collection * Marvel's Greatest Comics 73 * Marvel's Greatest Comics 74 * Marvel's Greatest Comics 75 ' Reference book appearances' * All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 11 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe (Mekkans entry) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z 12 Other appearances * Avengers 185 (Hostess Fruit Pies advertisement) See also External Links * * References ----